Love don't live here anymore
by ladybugg
Summary: Pan tells Trunks how she feels about him, and he does the unthinkable. How will Pan ever get over this? Read and find out. Oh yea don't forget to review.


LOVE DON'T LIVE HERE ANYMORE  
  
Author's Notes: I know I know. I promised to write on my other stories, and I am. I just had this song, and this story rolling around in my head. I had to get this off of my chest. So enjoy. The story will be in Pan's POV as well. Oh and the song is an old song. I don't recall who sung the original version. I know that it has been re-done by such artists as Faith Evans, and Madonna. So enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I wish they were. If they were mine, I'd change that crappy GT ending and I'd hook a lot of people up.  
  
  
  
You abandoned me  
  
Love don't live here anymore  
  
Just a vacancy  
  
Love don't live here anymore  
  
  
  
It's been six months, and Pan Son still hadn't stopped crying. She didn't want to believe that the man that she loved was gone. It took him no time to pack his bags, and move to a place that was so far away from home. It wasn't the fact that he was gone that had Pan in tears. No, it was the reason why. So Pan cried as she remembered what it was that made Trunks leave her behind.  
  
Flashback***  
  
I was bored. I was very bored. School was out, and there was absolutely nothing to do. My dad was off teaching a summer school class, and my mother was in the living room watching one of those cheesy soap opera shows. I still don't know how she became a big fan of that mush. Then there was my uncle Goten, and he was out on yet another date. Then there was Bra, and Marron. They were always too busy shopping or checking out boys, to even come and check up on me. Lastly there was my best friend Trunks Vegeta Briefs. He was the only one who could understand me, and I was the only one who could get him.  
  
Right now he's stuck in his office praying that the day was over. I knew that he wanted to be free from his prison, and so I grabbed my shoes and headed for the door. Luckily my mom was too wrapped up in her shows, to notice that I had just walked out of the door. I guess I'll call her when I get to Trunks office. I don't need her worrying about little ole me.  
  
It took me only ten minutes to get to Trunks office building, and then I flew up to where his window was. I found myself staring into the sixteenth floor window, and I saw Trunks fast asleep on his desk. I lowered my kai, and I stared at his back for a few moments. It always struck me as funny that Trunks could never stay awake whenever he came to work. It almost seemed that he would fall asleep within mere minutes of arriving.  
  
Trunks would always leave the window opened for me, and I lowered my kai and stepped into the warm office building. I stepped around him, so that I could see his face. I almost burst out laughing when I saw a pool of drool collecting around his mouth, onto his desk. However, I was able to compose myself, and so I just stared at the lavender headed wonder in awe.  
  
After minutes of ogling the handsome man in front of me, I decided to wake him up the Pan Son way. I leaned my face closer to his, and I could suddenly smell his intoxicating scent that sent my hormones into a mad rage. I inhaled deeply, planting that scent into my memory before screaming in his ear doing my best Vegeta imitation.  
  
"Brat!!! Didn't your mother tell you no sleeping in the office?"  
  
Trunks woke up in that instant, and bolted out of his seat. He ran towards his office bathroom, trying to escape his father's wrath. His eyes scanned the room nervously, and he was surprised to find that there was no one in the room with him. That's until he heard laughter coming from the side of his desk.  
  
He walked around the desk, and saw Pan lying on the ground laughing her little butt off. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes, and that she could hardy breathe because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Hahahahaha. You should've...seen...your...face. I think...I'm...going...to...die. I can't breath...I...can't...breathe!" I shouted.  
  
"You have ten seconds to get all the air you can in your lungs, because I'm about to kill you. Thus you'll have no reason to breathe." Trunks said coldly.  
  
I looked up at Trunks and I saw that he was serious. I immediately stood up and bolted out of his window. I flew as hard and as fast as I could, but I couldn't forget the expression on his face. So I started laughing again. How was I supposed to know that this minor distraction was going to allow Trunks to sneak up on me? Not knowing that he was right behind me, I stopped in midair and turned around towards Trunks. He didn't notice that I had stopped flying, and he careened right into me. I was sent hurtling down to the ground, and I landed rather roughly. I felt a sudden pain stinging my left knee, and I looked down and noticed that my knee was bleeding. Trunks landed in front of me, and looked at the long horizontal cut that marred my kneecap.  
  
"Geesh Panny. I'm so sorry. Here let me see."  
  
That wonderful hunk grabbed my thigh, and inspected the wound closely. At that moment I was glad that I had decided to wear shorts. Just think if I had wore pants, then I wouldn't be able to feel his warm hands caressing my thigh. I do believe that I have died and went to heaven. I mean this is every girls dream, and here I am living it. I could do nothing but watch as Trunks examined my wound further. I watched as he pulled out his favorite handkerchief, and wiped away the extra blood. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a senzu bean. He lifted it towards my mouth, and then he gave me a crooked grin.  
  
"Never leave home without it."  
  
"For that I'm grateful, because this thing hurts like a bit..."  
  
"Bitter barnyard brawl." He cut me off.  
  
"Huh??" I said confusedly.  
  
"Language love language." He gently placed the bean in my mouth.  
  
I'd almost forgot that he was almost as bad as my dad. I mean for Pete's sake I was 17 years old. It wasn't like I was still a kid. I was awakened from my reverie when I felt Trunks lightly stroking my knee. I shot a nervous glance at him, and noticed that he was inspecting my knee once again. I noticed that the cut was gone, and that Trunks was wiping away the excess blood. When my knee was cleaned, Trunks brought my knee to his lips and gingerly kissed it.  
  
"There all better now."  
  
It was then that I realized that I would have to tell him my feelings. He had to know that I was in love with him.  
  
  
  
When you lived inside of me  
  
There was nothing I could conceive  
  
That you wouldn't do for me  
  
Troubles seemed so far away  
  
You changed that right away  
  
Baby  
  
  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Hmm?" He said as he removed his lips from my phantom wound.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything that you do for me."  
  
"It's no problem Panny. That's what friends are for right?"  
  
"Yeah, but the thing is...I don't want to be friends."  
  
"Panny what are you saying."  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be your friend."  
  
Trunks quickly stood up, and it was pretty evident that he was upset. I had to let him know how I felt, before he jumped to the wrong conclusions.  
  
"If that's the way you want it Pan. I won't get in your way."  
  
I stood up and quickly blocked his way.  
  
"Wait!! I didn't mean it that way. What I was trying to say is that I don't want you as a friend. I want you to be...with me."  
  
I could see it. Boy could I see it. There was so much confusion on his face that seemed to speak in volumes. Maybe he didn't understand me, and so I guess I should clarify what I meant. I quickly placed my lips against his, and gave him one of the most passionate kisses I could. I was happy when he returned the kiss, and wrapped his arms around my waist. In between kisses I let him know exactly how I felt.  
  
"I love you Trunks." I said.  
  
Suddenly the man of my dreams broke our kiss, and looked at me as if I had miraculously grown another head. I could plainly see the look of disgust marred on his handsome features, and I was confused as to why it was there. I mean didn't he just kiss me back? Why was he looking at me like that?  
  
"Trunks?" I said nervously.  
  
I hated how my voice cracked, and how my tears quickly came. Most of all I hated when Trunks turned his back on me, and walked away. I realized that he needed some time to think about all that I had told him, and so I decided to go home and do some thinking myself.  
  
I waited five hours by the telephone, hoping that I would get a phone call from Trunks. Pretty soon five hours turned into seven, and seven into nine. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to him, and see what his feelings were on this whole situation. So I grabbed my purse, and walked downstairs. I shouted to my mom that I was going over to C.C.'S, and I was out the door.  
  
I dashed over to the Briefs house as fast as I could. When I got there, I knocked on the door. After a moment Bulma answered the door. I could tell that she had been crying, because her eyes were bloodshot red.  
  
"Are you all right Mrs. Briefs?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine, and what have I told you about calling me by my former name? Just call me Bulma sweetie."  
  
"Sorry about that. Is Trunks here? I need to talk to him."  
  
"No dear. Trunks decided that he wanted to settle down in America."  
  
"What!!" I screamed.  
  
"You Saiyan's sure do know how to yell. Go ahead and burst my eardrums. I guess I won't need them." Bulma said smartly.  
  
"I don't understand. Is he gone now?"  
  
"Yeah. He's gone."  
  
"How could he do that? Did he say why he decided to move?" I asked her, although I already knew.  
  
"He just said that he needed some time away from this place."  
  
"Well why didn't you stop him? You still need him to run C.C. How could you just let him leave?"  
  
"Pan you have to understand that Trunks is a grown man. He really can do what he wants. Why are you so upset about this?"  
  
"He didn't even say goodbye to me, especially when I told him that..."  
  
"Told him what dear?"  
  
"Told him that...you know what. It's not important. I'll see you later."  
  
I walked back home, and the tears steadily fell. I felt so rejected and betrayed. At least I was woman enough to stay and work on my problems. Yep. I feel so betrayed.  
  
End flashback*   
  
You abandoned me  
  
Love don't live here anymore  
  
Just a vacancy  
  
Love don't live here anymore.  
  
  
  
I went home and cried my self to sleep. I cried myself to sleep every since he left. Why couldn't I get over this? It's bad enough that everyone knows why I've become so distant. Everyone knows why I haven't been eating, and why I am wasting away to 90 pounds. Why? It's all because Trunks was too scared to say those simple three little words. Still, I had no room in my heart to hate him. Regardless of the fact that he broke my heart when he left, I soon realized that I loved him even more so than I did before he left. All I had left of him were my memories, and even those memories couldn't help shake me from the depression that I was in. This was tearing me apart both mentally and physically, and yet I still loved him. Why couldn't he love me back? What was wrong with me?  
  
  
  
Love don't live here anymore  
  
Just emptiness and memories  
  
Of what we had before  
  
You went away  
  
Found another place to stay  
  
Another home  
  
  
  
I had spent the entire day wallowing in self-pity, before I heard my mother call me down for dinner. The Briefs were downstairs as well, but it just didn't feel the same without Trunks being there. The reason they were there was because Bulma had this huge announcement to make. At first she was going to hold this huge feast at her party, but with my mother's aid she opted for a much smaller gathering. I was glad, because I didn't want to go to another one of Bulma's fancy party.  
  
So I made sure that I was dressed nicely, and that the clothes couldn't reveal my weight loss. I made my way downstairs, and greeted everyone with hugs and kisses. I made my way to the table, and sat down in my usual spot.  
  
  
  
You abandoned me  
  
Love don't live here anymore  
  
Just a vacancy  
  
Love don't live here anymore.  
  
  
  
Soon everyone was sitting at the table, and our plates were filled with food. Especially mine. I noticed that all eyes were on me, as if I was the one who wanted the party. It was like they knew that I was suffering, and I tried my best not to break down in front of them. I'm so glad that I didn't. Still they stared, and anger suddenly overshadowed my feelings of sadness. So I shoved some food in my mouth rudely, and then I noticed that everyone looked away from me nervously.  
  
It's so funny that I could miss the man that broke my heart so much.   
  
In the windmills of my eyes  
  
Everyone can see  
  
The loneliness inside of me  
  
Why'd you have to go away  
  
Don't you know I miss you so  
  
And need your love  
  
You abandoned me  
  
Love don't live here anymore  
  
Just a vacancy  
  
Love don't live here anymore.  
  
  
  
Bulma stood up for her "announcement", and I could do nothing but stare at my plate. I knew what she was going to say, and I could bet you anything that this announcement had to do with the words love and marriage. I knew that Trunks had gone to America, and met someone that swept him off of his feet. The knowledge that I wasn't that woman brought tears to my eyes. I didn't try to cover up the fact that I was crying. I couldn't. It was almost like I was too numb to move, and I couldn't do anything but listen as Bulma prepared to break my heart once again.  
  
"I have a very important announcement to make, and I have a surprise for everyone here. I wanted to let everyone know about the well being of my son. He's been in America for six months, but he has decided to come back home."  
  
A few cheers were heard, and I lifted my head and stared at Bulma in shock. Our eyes locked onto one another, and I listened carefully as she continued on with her announcement She kept her eyes trained on me, and I grew nervous under her stare. Did Trunks tell her why he left? Why was she staring at me as if she knew of my little secret that sent Trunks running away? There was no animosity in her stare, only a tint of happiness. Was she happy because she knew of my feelings for the lavender haired boy, or was she just excited that her baby boy was coming back home?  
  
"Now for my surprise."  
  
There was a long pause before she resumed with her message.  
  
"Everybody, not only is Trunks coming back, but he's already here. Trunks!! You an come on inside now."  
  
The front door opened and there stood the man that has made me love and hate him all at the same time. I couldn't move, and so I watched as my family and friends welcome him back. After minutes of friendly greetings, his eyes settled on mine, and I could still feel my heart breaking. For some reason I couldn't get over the fact that he rejected me, and so I stood up from my seat. I could see a flash of relief cross his face. I wanted to do nothing but run into his arms, and erase all the time spent agonizing over the fact that he left me.  
  
I am Saiyan, and I have my pride. He rejected me once before. I won't let him do it again. So this time I was the one turning my back on him, and I quickly retreated back to my room. Never will I be a victim again, and never will I allow my heart to be broken by that man. Never again.  
  
  
  
You abandoned me  
  
Love don't live here anymore  
  
Live here anymore  
  
Love don't live here anymore  
  
Don't live here no more  
  
No no, don't don't live here anymore  
  
  
  
He watched her retreat back up the stairs, and it was in that instant that he knew how she felt when he walked out of her life. It was painful. He had never meant to hurt her like this, but he was just confused and afraid. He was afraid because he realized even then that he was in love with her too. So he left hoping that time away would be enough time to get over this. Yet all he realized was that he missed her. So he came back expecting forgiveness, but all he received was a deep pain that no man should ever have to feel.  
  
She wasn't there to welcome him back with open arms, and she wasn't there to see the tears that feel from his eyes. Yet, he knew that he deserved to hurt, and he deserved to lose the one thing that he had ever loved. He deserved it all. Now he had to work hard at getting all back. He had to make up for the six months for when he was away, but for now he decided to go home, and lick his wounds. Now he knew how she felt the moment he broke her heart, because now he was feeling it too. He felt just as abandoned as she did all those months ago, and he felt like such a fool to have ever left her side. He did love her, but now he had to prove it. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and he was determined to win back her love no matter how long it took.   
  
You abandoned me  
  
Love don't live here anymore  
  
No, it don't live here anymore  
  
Love don't live here anymore  
  
It don't live here anymore  
  
  
  
Pan paced her bedroom floor, and she was trying to deal with her conflicting emotions. On one hand she was angry because Trunks had the nerve to come back, and expect her to forgive him that easily. On the other hand, she was glad that he was back, and that he was still single. Still if he ever wanted her forgiveness, he'd had his work cut out for him. I am not going to forgive him that easily. She couldn't forgive him, at least not yet.  
  
  
  
That's it. I know the end was a bit choppy, but my hands were starting to hurt so I had to wrap things up. I originally intended this as a one shot, but there might be more. I don't know. I'm going to leave it as a one shot for now, until I can come up with a sequel. Which isn't going to be anytime soon. I want to finish some of my other stories before I start trying to add more to my list. So =R&R= Don't make me say it twice. Laters.  
  
Oh yea. In case you're wondering about the bitter barnyard brawl thing. Well people are always saying that something that hurts usually hurts like a b***h. Thus I made up this less colorful slang to replace that saying. After all a bitter barnyard brawl can be pretty painful. Actually it can probably hurt a lot more, especially if you step on a rake. So that's the meaning behind that saying. Laters. 


End file.
